Life Just Isn't Fair
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: "It's just... Here at Hogwarts, it's easy to forget about the war and all that's going on, you know?" Sirius comforts James after the doth of his parents. NOT SLASH


**Hello beautiful people. Today I have a new fanfiction. It was originally going to be Jily because they died today :( but then Sirius came in and Lily was sort of taken out... Whoops. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Monday's Transfiguration class was pretty uneventful. James, being extremely good at the subject, managed to master the vanishing spell second out of the whole class, only after Lily. There was a quidditch practice scheduled tonight and the weather was beautiful. Needless to say, he was in a pretty good mood. The day seemed normal, up until potions.<p>

James took a seat next to Remus as they began to gather supplies to make the draught of living death. It was a difficult potion, but they were fairly good at potions and it was going to turn out alright. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A ministry worker came in through the door.

"Good afternoon, Professor Slughorn," the ministry worker said. "Can I borrow Mr. Potter?"

James looked at Remus, his eyes wide, and Remus shrugged. What was going on here?

"Of course." Professor Slughorn replied. James stood up and followed the ministry worker out into the hallway.

"Hello, I am John Campbell, head of the auror office. I came to inform you that, uh... Your father, Charlus Potter, was killed in an attack from the death eaters."

* * *

><p>James' jaw dropped in shock. "Wha... How- why?"<p>

"Hey, where did Prongs go off to?" Sirius asked. "I know that he was pulled out of class earlier, but he should've been back by now."

"I'm not sure." Remus replied. "Maybe... Family issues, or something?"

"Nah, I know his parents, they don't have any issues."

"Uh, guys?" Peter asked shakily. "You haven't... Read the Daily Prophet today by any chance, have you?"

"No." Remus and Sirius answered in unison. Peter wordlessly passed them the newspaper. The headline made their jaws drop.

DEATH EATER ATTACK IN DIAGON ALLEY. 4 DEAD, 9 INJURED

This morning, there was a death eater attack in Diagon Alley. Our team of aurors rushed into the scene to take care of things. Unfortunately, auror Charlus Potter was killed, along with 3 other pedestrians. 9 total are injured.

"I'm going to find him." Sirius decided, handing the newspaper back to Peter. And he dashed off.

* * *

><p>Sirius finally found James sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, white as a ghost and trembling.<p>

"James," Sirius said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing? I heard about... I um, heard the news." James just shook his head, not looking away from the fire. Sirius was alarmed to discover that his friend's eyes were filled with tears.

Let's get something straight: James was an emotional guy. You could always see exactly what he was feeling just by looking at his face, and he didn't care about who saw him when he was feeling angry or sad. But he never cried. Ever. In the six years that Sirius had known him, he had never seen James cry. Complain, yes. Swear angrily, yes. But cry? No. If James was going to cry, it was something serious.

"Hey, look at me." Sirius instructed. James complied. "Look, I'm upset about this too. Your parents were pretty much my parents too. Remember that time when..."

The conversation kept up for about fifteen more minutes before James went quiet again.

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked gently.

"It's just... Here at Hogwarts, it's easy to forget about the war and all that's going on, you know? Like... Here, our biggest worry is whether we finished our potions essay or who is going out with who. Sirius, once we leave here, we're going to be thrown right in the middle of the war and the death eaters will be out to get all of us and I just... I don't want to be a part of all that!" James said. Sirius just nodded and listened. If James was going to rant about something, it was going to be a fully blown speech about whatever was unfair about the world. "I just want to go marry Lily Evans, have a whole army of children, and live happily ever after."

A long sigh distinguished the end of his speech.

"Well," Sirius began. "I don't even know what to say to console you because everything you said was just so spot on. I want the same." James glared at him. "I mean, not to marry Evans, but yeah, I want to live happily ever after too. Who doesn't?"

"Yeah, but it's just..." James picked up a book. "So..." He ripped a few pages out, "freaking..." He ripped a few more out, "unfair!" He threw the book at the wall.

"Er, Prongs?"

"Yes?"

"That was Remus' book that he loaned Lily. I doubt that either of them are going to be happy that you just destroyed it."

* * *

><p><strong><span>I decided to end it there. You can use your imagination for the fate of the book (If you want to review what you think Lily and Remus' reactions to that were, feel free to do that). Happy Halloween and be safe!<span>**


End file.
